


The Problem with Being a Ranger

by NayaZephronic



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayaZephronic/pseuds/NayaZephronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Warden, we should speak about your animal hording problem.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Being a Ranger

"Warden, what are you doing?"

"Shhh~" She whispered, shuffling closer to the brush. She shouldn’t be out here, he thinks, but then remembers she’s Dalish and this is the place she belongs, not in the stuffy keep surrounded by stone walls and human politics. So Zevran crouched down in the muck and mud of Ferelden, and peered over her shoulder.

Lyna flicked her wrist, throwing another piece of meat. A black nose darted forward, red on white fur, golden eyes looked with Zevran’s a moment and it retreated back into the bush. “Warden, we should speak about your animal hording problem.”

His Dalish turned sappy green puppy eyes in his direction. “I don’t have a problem.”

"You mean to tell me you did _not_ make friends with every animal you’re clan came a cross. Not to mention the mabari that followed us around.”

"I… don’t know if you’d call them _friends_.” She mumbled drawing circles in the dirt. “They were just a mama bear and her cubs and a pack of wolves, no, not friends.”

Not even when mama bear let her play with her young cubs, or when the pact let her join them as they sang to the moon. Nope, not friends at _all_.

"Mm." Zevran hummed, "Not to mention all the birds you have tamed, my dear? I seem to recall the falconer stating that you _personally_ handle every one. How many did you leave with your clan?”

She opened her mouth half a second; they both knew what she was thinking, _does that include you?_ He smirked and it made her smile. No, he wasn’t a tamed crow; they both knew that, rather a freed one. “Two hawks, a kite and a falcon.” She chirped happily, listing the birds off on her fingers. “I wonder if Fenarel is taking care of them…”

She missed her clan. It was heavy thing in her words, longing for a life she could no longer have. Another piece of dried meat went to the fox in the bush, this time much closer. Zevran watched as the fox was slowly drawn out of hiding, until it was almost eating directly out of her hand.

"We can go visit," Zevran said softly, watching his wild elf and the longing in her every action. He could not give her back everything she’d lost, but some measure of piece was not beyond him.  "Once this ugly business is done. I’m sure they can be found, if we only look."

Her smiles were beautiful. It was a simple truth. He shifted at the sight and the fox startled, dashing into the dark. “Aww, you scared Timmy.”

"Timmy?"

"Timmy the fox." She replied, singsong, hoping to her feet in one fluid motion. "Come on, they’re probably wondering where their great warden-commander has frolicked off to _this time_."

"Oh, and waist such a valuable opportunity?" the assassin grinned pulling her waist against him. She struggled good-naturedly, but then he had her wrist in his grip, her lips against his.

"You’re," she mumbled in between heated kisses. "- _impossible.”_

"Funny, I’m usually told how _easy_ I am.”

 


End file.
